Realizations
by wade wells
Summary: One month after defeating Zarkon and Lotor, the team has unexpected surprises. Find out where their next adventure takes them.
1. Breaking up

Realizations

"Don't be dismayed at goodbyes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetime, is certain for those who are friends." Richard Bach

Breaking Up

Slowly walking through the hallway of the Castle of Lions, Keith pondered about what lay ahead for him and the rest of the team as he headed towards the control room.

It had been nearly a month since destroying the Drule Empire and vanquishing Zarkon and Lotor's evil reign. Close call, he thought as he walked through the bright lit hallway. After Voltron and the castle (which is also a spaceship) practically destroyed Zarkon's castle and freed the slaves, Sven, seeking revenge from Lotor, foolishly went after the prince single handedly to kill him.

Unfortunately, Lotor was too smart for the former pilot. Placing a decoy on the throne, Sven shot it, thinking it was the wicked prince. Lotor took advantage of the situation by capturing Sven, making him his hostage to lure the team to give up Voltron in exchange for Sven's life.

Keith had no other choice than to give up Voltron; he wouldn't let his friend perish at the hands of the maniac. Along with the rest of the team, they watched as Lotor used a special weapon to melt the giant King of Beasts.

Luckily, while Lotor was enjoying his twisted actions, Sven was able to cut himself lose and regain control. He fought Lotor. The struggle was so violent that they both fell from the tower they were at and onto the moat that surrounded the tower.

Sven and Lotor survived. While the team saved Sven, Lotor got away, but bowed revenge and promised he would return stronger than before.

Since that incredible day, things had become quiet and, in a way, mundane on Arus. Keith was enjoying it. The lions, which for the last two years were used to engage in war, were now basically used to rebuild the cities and towns around the planet.

Nightly patrolling duties slowly withered away like a decaying leaf; at first, Keith had everyone, including himself, take shifts to go out patrolling. But after almost two weeks or so, seeing that there was no danger, the patrolling finally ceased.

'What's Lotor going to do? Attack with that puny ship he took off in?' Lance had said one night in his usual sarcastic manner.

Even tactical exercises stopped taking place. The team had finally gained what looked like to be a permanent vacation. They were actually doing fun and exciting activities that didn't involve war and destruction.

The people of Arus were finally able to make long term arrangements. There were motivated to rebuild their homes, walk freely outside their city's limits, or even plan on extending their families. The threat of destruction or becoming slaves was finally over.

That brought a smile on the commander's face. These weren't his people, but for the last two years, he had grown to love and accept them as his own. But just as the smile came without any notice, it faded away as when a flame instantly disappears from a lighted match when blown.

A couple of things bothered the commander. Lotor was not dead. He would come back, he felt it. He knew it. And this time, he would be more conniving. His hatred for Arus, and for Voltron would be even more powerful. Keith knew it would take some time, but he'd be back.

His second worry was his team. Arus was finally at peace. There was no need to stay. The Alliance surely had other duties for the five young soldiers. Soldiers did not belong where there was harmony.

When he had finally made it to the entrance of the control room, he hesitated for a moment before entering the code numbers on the keypad. He suddenly knew why he was being called away from Darrell's birthday party. New orders had come in. Reassignment was taking place. Where would they be relocated to? Would they be far away from Arus?

For two years, he and his other team members had called Arus home. They had fought for the Arusians as if fighting for their own people on Earth. They learned and accepted Arus' culture, their upbringings, and their way of life. Keith had even begun to think that the Arusian lifestyle was healthier and more innocent than the one from Earth. He wasn't sure if any other planet, including Earth, would bring him the satisfaction and the feeling of home that Arus did.

Even worse, he thought. There was still another nagging reason for not wanting to enter the control room. Knowing that a new assignment had arrived made him realize that he'd be losing a special team member-Allura.

No longer would he fight side by side with her. No longer would he be able to see those precious baby blues that showed her inner strength and passion for her people, for her team, for her friends. No longer would he see her smile or hear that playful contagious laugh when she found something amusing or when she wanted to play a trick on her 'boys' as she called them. No longer would he experience those feelings when she looked at him or smiled at him. No longer would he smell that vanilla scent as she passed by him…

"Stop it!" he said not realizing he had spoken out loud. He knew he couldn't allow himself to have those feelings. He was setting himself up for failure. If he even wondered what it would be like to form a relationship with the Princess, it would be the end of his career. Soldiers did not belong with royalty. There was no place for him in her life.

He quickly stashed away those feelings deep inside his heart. He couldn't allow them to surface. They had been brooding inside of him for the past year; if he kept them that long in there, he could certainly do it for a while longer. Besides, the princess didn't feel that way about him.

He took a deep breath and pressed the entrance code on the keypad to allow himself to enter the control room. Coran, was already waiting for him.

"Good evening, Commander," the old man said as he turned to face him.

Even after two years, Coran rarely called the pilot by name. The old man found it proper to use titles and always kept the formality between them. It was proper etiquette when one belonged to the monarchy.

But Keith, now and then, believed that Coran did it to remind him that although his team and Arus worked together, they would always be separated by class.

"I'm sorry to have taken you out of Darrell's celebration so abruptly, but General Graham requested to speak to you immediately." continued the old man.

It's not surprising, Keith thought. The Alliance sometimes worked in the most bizarre ways. An assignment could be over and a team would maintain their post for years where they were stationed. And just when the team was settling, they would be reassigned to another post. That's why most soldiers denied themselves from forming roots in certain planets, even if they had been there for years. It was quite sad not to be able to call a place home. Keith was glad that his team wouldn't have a chance to feel too uprooted from Arus.

"That's alright Coran. Can you patch us through the General?" Keith asked.

"Yes, immediately." Coran said without hesitation.

Seconds later Keith saw a robust looking man with white short hair and a well groomed beard appear on the wide screen in front of them.

"Commander," the General started. Keith immediately saluted. "I wanted to personally congratulate you on your victory over the Drule Empire. At ease."

"Thank you sir." Keith replied and relaxed.

"The Alliance was very impressed with the work you and your team have accomplished in just two years."

"Thank you sir." Keith replied again proudly. He was proud of his team. They were a reflection of him.

"Coran, can you give me a status on Arus so far?" the General asked shifting attention on the elder man.

"Of course General." Coran replied. "Since our new found freedom, the Commander and his team have used the lions to rebuild most of our cities. Much of the hard labor is almost complete and I believe that even though it will take decades to rebuild Arus to its original form, we have had a great start."

"I'm glad to hear it, Coran." The General said with a relieved expression. His happiness was genuine. "Your people deserved this long awaited freedom."

Coran nodded in approval.

"Commander, this brings me to the reason for my call." the General said shifting his attention back to Keith. "I'm here to relay to you your new assignments." He stated as he looked down at some paperwork which was out of screen view.

"Yes sir," Keith nodded. His heart ached from the realization that his mission had come to an end. Those feelings again regarding the princess resurfaced. He, again, tried to concentrate at the conversation at hand.

Then he realized that the General had said 'assignments'. The possibility of disbanding had not occurred to him. That was a possibility that would hurt him. He would be losing Allura and the team.

Keith patiently waited for the General to speak. He felt those seconds eternal. He thought about his team and the ramifications of separation.

Darrell, "Pidge", as most of the team called him, wasn't ready to venture out on his own yet. The kid might be a genius, but he was still a kid. At sixteen he still needed guidance, an older brother-like-figure that could look out for him and he could look up to.

Hunk, although, appearing strong and rough, was actually a gentle man. Shy at times, he usually ran from attention. Even with the vast amounts of recognitions the team had received after winning battles, Hunk never wanted to be the center of attention. But he didn't like being alone. His friends were his pillars.

Lance usually painted himself as the loner and rebel of the group. But Keith knew that Lance was a lonely man. His protective wall was broken when Hunk, Darrell, Sven, and Keith showed him that his friendship was more important to him than his flying talents or funny remarks. He needed Keith to control his whimsical acts at times.

And Keith, well, this was his family; the only family he had had since...

"Oh, here it is." the General said as held up some files. "The Alliance has decided to use the skills all of you have developed on Arus to increase the effectiveness of Earth's military."

Keith was confused, but listened intensely.

"Since privates Darrell and Hunk have gained great experience in the research and development of machines and arsenals, we would like them to work at the artillery section of the main Alliance base on Earth."

Good, Keith thought, at least Darrell and Hunk will remain together.

"Lieutenant Lance's flying skills have impressed the Alliance drastically. You taught him well commander. We thought that our newly formed Air Attack team could use his flying expertise. We would like the Lieutenant to train them. He too will be stationed at the Alliance base on Earth."

Keith closed his eyes for a second; a sigh of relief enveloped him. The team would remain together.

"This brings me to you Commander." The General said with great excitement by the tone of his voice. "You've been reassigned to another command."

Keith was confused and surprised, even though he did not let the expression facade.

"King Ira of Planet Ephas has personally requested you to command the Ulysses." the General stated.

"That's the biggest fleet in the galaxy." Keith managed to say as he was stunned by the assignment.

"Yes, and one of our greatest allies. You my boy have been commissioned to command his fleet of 100 ships.

Keith was speechless. It was not only an honor and a privilege. This commission would sky rocket his career. To be commander of a fleet of 100 at the age of just 24 was incredible.

"I'm honored sir," were the only words he could manage to say.

He looked at Coran who had been quiet for most of the conversation. Keith already knew what he was thinking.

"Sir, I thank you for keeping my team together and giving me such a privileged position. But I must ask. The threat of Lotor returning to Arus still remains, should he commence attacks once again, will my team and I resume our duties on Arus?"

Coran felt relief when the question finally materialized.

The General looked at another file and opened it.

"Princess Allura made sure that Arus would always be protected. When we asked her to join the Alliance, she specifically placed a clause in the contract that said that should you and your team be reassigned after peace was established and a new threat came upon Arus, all of you would be called back to active duty. It was non-negotiable."

Coran was relieved and surprised that Allura had been smart enough to put that clause without his interference. He was impressed to see how sharp she had become.

Keith was at peace with the knowledge that should Lotor strike again, he would be back. No exceptions.

"That brings me at ease general. Thank you, sir. When our new assignments begin?"

"Your team's assignments will begin within a month. Paperwork will be sent within the next week or so. You however, are to depart within forty-eight hours. I realize that this is short notice, but the King is negotiating an agreement with Planet Nord and he would like you to be present. He would also like you to get acquainted with your new troops."

"I understand sir." he lied. How could you say goodbye to a life he had had for two years in just forty-eight hours? How could he mentally prepare his team and the planet for his departure in just forty eight hours? How could he say goodbye to Allura in just forty eight hours?

"Good Commander. King Iran will be sending his second in command and one of his lieutenants tomorrow evening to escort you to the Ulysses. Do you have any questions Commander?

"No sir,"

"I won't keep you any longer. Good night Gentlemen and good luck Commander." the General said before he cut communication.

Keith and Coran stayed quiet for a moment. Keith was still processing the information, then immediately knew what he had to do.

"Coran, please call a meeting tomorrow at 10 in morning to discuss the new changes." Keith stated.

Coran nodded in approval.

"In the meantime, go back to the party. Don't let anyone know about what we discussed. No sense telling them now. It would ruin Darrell's birthday. Please excuse them for me. Tell them I need to run protocol with the general and won't be able to go back. I need to think about what I need to do before I leave."

"Understood Commander." Coran simply said.

Keith thought about telling the Princess tonight, but for the life of him, he didn't have the strength to do so. To tell her tonight would emotionally destroy him. He had to decompress, plan, strategize.

"I'll speak to the Princess tomorrow before the meeting." Keith said as if he was reading Coran's thought. "Goodnight."

"Commander," Coran said as Keith began to turn to the door. "Congratulations on your new post. You do deserve this."

"Thank you Coran" Keith said with lack of excitement, but with a wane smile.

"I know this isn't easy for you. But you need to realize that you're not leaving them or leaving us behind. These are just part of the duties of a commander. You've done your job. You've trained them, molded them, and made them great soldiers."

He continued.

"You've helped a young woman become a stronger ruler and given an opportunity for a destroyed planet to flourish once again. It's just time to let go and help others grow. Your team is now ready for new challenges, just like you."

Keith just nodded. He just wasn't letting soldiers go; he was letting his family go.

"One more thing commander…" the old man said with a look of wisdom.

"Regardless of what you think; family, no matter how apart they are, always remains together."

"Coran, thank you for that." Keith said as tapped the man on the side of his shoulder. With that, the young commander exited the control room.

To be continued…


	2. Family Ties

Voltron and its characters belong to WEP. I do not own anything and make no claim. The following is only for entertainment purposes.

OK Guys, this one is a bit long, but I do hope you enjoy it! As always, advice and constructive criticism is welcomed and very appreciated.

Family Ties

The castle's library was a historical gem. It held all of Arus' history from the early written word to the latest historical information about the Drule Empire and other empires of the galaxy.

Allura believed that keeping a record of all of Arus' events, no matter how big or small, would contribute vital information that could be helpful for future generations. Every battle that the force fought was recorded and a copy placed in the library. She figured it would be a great training tool for future pilots.

She also figured that the library would be something to help keep her father's memory alive.

The King made sure all of Arus' history would be protected no matter what the cost. Allura promised herself she would do the same.

While building the underground castle, he ordered that all books, documents and every item kept in the libraries around the planet be brought to the castle. Many did not understand the reasoning. Some thought the King was becoming a dictator, trying to take away wisdom and power people would need in order to overthrow him. Others foresaw destruction and believed the king was protecting the past so a future would remain.

As Allura sat in one of the tables in the middle of the semi-circled structure that surrounded her, she was amazed at her father's accomplishments. The library contained eight floors full of books, periodicals and media devices. There were no windows, but upon entering one would not notice that each floor had a depth of half the size of a football field. See through elevators located on each side of the room would help a person travel from one floor to the next. The bookcases held seals that would protect the books from harmful pollutants or damages brought by bacteria over the air.

She was amazed that the library had survived underground so many years before the new castle has surfaced. Her father made sure that everything was safe and protected from Zarkon. There was no way her people would lose any written proof of their life and heritage.

She turned back to her studies which were the real reason she was there. She had to complete the last of her Arusian Law classes. Aside from being a princess, she had to be an educated monarch of the court and there was no other field (aside from being a pilot) that impressed her more than law. She couldn't believe that she had finished her studies. Because of time spent battling, she didn't think she would ever graduate. Most prince and princesses finished their studies by their 16th birthdays, but not many of them had royal duties, served as pilots battled at war, and studied at the same time. Allura was going to graduate at 19.

'Thank Goodness,' she thought silently. 'Now Nanny won't have anything to complain about.'

She was about to start concentrating once again, when she saw Keith walk in. Immediately her eyes widened at the sight of the Commander. A smile appeared naturally without a thought.

Keith was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. With dark rich jet black hair, dark brown eyes you could get lost in, and an incredible perfectly defined face, he looked like many of the Gods she read about in those Greek Mythology books he himself let her borrow.

At 6'5, he stood majestic in front of her. He had a beautiful body. Muscular, though not huge, slim, but not skinny, with an athletic cut. Allura had been studying his body since the first time she met him; curious to know what lay underneath his attire. As he got closer, she noticed something different in him. Usually alert and fresh, Keith looked tired and worn out.

"I thought I'd find you here," he said with a warm smile.

"Hey Keith, I was catching up on my studies before the meeting." she said as he sat in the chair across from her. "You look tired. What's wrong?"

"It was a long night." He simply said.

It had been a long night. After the meeting with the General, Keith retreated to his room to begin preparing a four week plan of action for Arus. He had worked all night and he was beyond tired, but at least at peace knowing Arus would be taken care of, even if he was not going to be there to see it.

"Princess, we need to talk," he said as he rubbed one of his eyes with the palm of his hand.

He tried to convince himself that he was fulfilling his duties as a commander, that he was securing and ending the mission flawlessly, that he was doing this for the people of Arus. But in reality, deep down, he needed to be sure that Allura would be taken care of as best as he could.

He didn't want to leave her picking up pieces he believed he was leaving behind.

"I spent the night trying to think of the right words to say to you, not wanting them to come out cruel or as if I was abandoning you." He said looking straight into her eyes.

Her expression changed from a worried look to one that scared her. She knew something was wrong. She looked at him more closely. His dark eyes looked sad. The whites around them were a pale pink hue. She could tell that no sleep had taken place in his quarters last night.

"What's wrong?" she immediately asked. Her heart pounded harder with each word that came out of his lips. She felt that a big change was about to take place.

"Princess, I spoke to General Graham last night…" he sighed. "The Alliance is reassigning us."

A sharp pain hit her chest. Her eyes suddenly began to tear. She was loosing her best friends. She was loosing Keith.

"I didn't think it would happen so soon."

Keith knew she was breaking apart. For two years they made decisions together. She never used her title to demand or to push her ideas onto others. She always asked for his advice, his guidance in everything related to Arus. Now, she would have to do this herself. Alone.

He needed to make her see that she could stand alone, that she was the strong woman he had to the honor of loving and respecting. That she had the power to rule on her own.

"You're not alone Princess," he forced himself to say being careful not to call her by her name. "You have an inner strength that sustains you. You have instincts that guide you. You've shown them in battle, you can now show them directly to your people. Arus is free princess; its time to show your people the passion you have up in the air, here on land."

"But I won't have you. I mean, I won't have you guys; you're like brothers to me." she lied partially.

He looked down at the table. Dam it, he thought. She thought of him as a brother, nothing else. I guess he knew the answer to the question he thought about the night before. He quickly buried his disappointment and continued the conversation.

"You have Coran, who will be there to offer you guidance and support. You will always have us, Princess, we will return if another threat arises." he said never looking up at her eyes.

He sighed. He needed to find strength to finish, even though, all he wanted to do was leave what he now considered the forsaken library.

"But if you were ever alone," he said looking up at her. "I, and the whole team, believe we have taught you enough to confront any obstacle. You're stronger than you think. You've battled robeasts, you've escaped from Lotor various times, and you've been shot at and poisoned. And you say ruling scares you? Princess, you're above self pity. You're stronger than that. Act like it."

She was shocked to hear how hard he spoke to her. She was used to him speaking softly to her; he was only tough in battle. But now, he wasn't going to allow her to wallow in pity. He was challenging her, strengthening her. It was just a tactic he was using. She knew it. She loved him for it.

She took a hold of his hand, and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you," she said smiling through her light tears.

Keith felt a shock run through his body. She was mesmerized by the warmth of his hand. He squeezed back. He didn't want to let her go. It was their first sign of affection they had ever shared. They both thought it would be their last. It hurt.

Keith told himself this affection was a gesture of friendship, even though he felt more.

Allura wanted, now needed, to tell him how she felt, but she knew the royal laws and was suddenly afraid. Her lips trembled, longing to say those sweet words that would change everything between them. Wanting to finally speak about her feelings towards him, wanting to show him how she felt.

But she didn't. She kept her secret and tucked it back in her heart. Princesses didn't belong with soldiers, Coran had once told her.

"It's ok Princess," Keith said as he removed his hand from hers. "Everything is going to be alright."

Allura entered the naturally lit room and sat at the head of the metallic oval conference table. Keith sat to her right, Coran to the left. Lance at the far end. Hunk next to Coran, Darrell next to Keith.

The windows around the room drew the morning sunlight inside the conference room. Allura saw what a beautiful day it was. The sky was a gorgeous aqua blue; white clouds flew around the sky as the wind took them from one destination to the next. The trees and flowers around the garden looked like a painted canvas with bright colors.

She glanced at the window for a moment noticing the irony around her. Such a beautiful day outside; so much darkness where she sat.

"Keith, you look like shit, what's going on?" Lance immediately said as Keith sat down. Keith just closed his eyes. Leave it to Lance to throw tact outside the door.

"Don't tell me, Lotor is at it again?" he continued.

"No, it's not that." Allura said.

Suddenly Lance stiffened. This was serious. He could tell by looking at the Princess.

Keith stood up and addressed the room.

"First of all, I want you to know that it was a privilege and an honor to have served as your commanding officer for the last two years. I couldn't have asked for a group of better soldiers…and friends."

Lance, Hunk and Darrell just stared at him confused and scared.

"Why are you saying this?" Darrell asked perplexed.

Keith continued.

"We all knew that after we defeated Lotor and Zarkon, it would be just a matter of time before our next mission would be assigned. That time has come."

The three men sat quietly. They didn't think this would come so soon. Keith continued trying not to show his own pain. He remained strong and firm.

"The good thing is that you're going back to Earth."

Allura kept looking down. Coran studied her, but remained quiet and attentive to her.

"Where are we going?" Hunk asked.

"The Main Alliance Base in California." Keith said and continued telling Hunk and Darrell what they would be doing.

"Well it doesn't sound so bad." Hunk continued. "I'll be working on the machines and Shorty here can create the weaponry." Hunk still called him "Shorty", even though; Darrell had grown quite a bit in two years and almost reached Hunk in height.

"Yeah, California is a great place; there are so many things to see." Darrell said. "Well, if we ever leave the base."

"Well, what about us?" Lance asked, for once in a serious tone.

"Lance," Keith focused his attention to his friend. "The Alliance wants you to train their new Air Attack Team."

"They want me to teach cadets," he said half laughing. "Keith, you know I'm no teacher. I barely have patience with myself, let alone a group of toddlers-"

Keith cut him off.

"The Alliance is impressed with you flight skills Lance. Give it a chance, if it doesn't work out you'll probably be reassigned after the first year."

Keith smiled back at his friend.

"Don't underestimate yourself Lance. There were many times your flying skills save us in battle. I truly believe you'll have a lot to offer these new pilots. Besides, I'm glad that you'll be able to keep an eye on Darrell and Hunk."

Allura watched in awe as she saw how Keith was naturally turning a negative situation into a positive outlook. But what amazed her more was how he did it so easily, without any trouble. She hated the thought of him not being able to do that for her.

Darrell took a look at the princess, who had been very quiet most of the conversation.

"Hey princess, don't look so gloomy. Earth is not that far way from Arus. We can come and visit you on our monthly leaves."

Allura smiled. He was right. Earth wasn't that far away. She could also go and visit them on their leaves as well. There was still a chance to see all of them and Keith as well.

"So where are they placing you, Chief?" Lance asked humorously. "Wait, let me guess…They are making you Admiral" he finished as everyone laughed.

Keith smiled and nodded at them. "No Lance, I'm still a Commander." He paused for a moment. "I've been reassigned to the Ulysses."

Suddenly all smiles and laughter faded.

"King Iran's ship?" Allura said surprised.

"It seems that the King personally requested the Alliance that the Commander be in charge of his fleet." Coran said proudly.

"Keith, you'll be stationed at Ephas," Darrell said. "It will take us about a month to come and see you."

"I don't think he'll be at Ephas all the time Shorty," Lance said angrily. "He'll be all over the galaxy. There's no way we'll be able to see him."

Keith stayed quiet. He wasn't sure what to say. Lance was right. How could he see them if the Ulysses would be traveling around constantly and it's only stop would be at Ephas periodically.

"The Alliance broke us apart." Hunk said disappointedly.

"No one has broken us apart." Keith immediately raised his voice. "Our relationship is not defined by the time we spend on a mission or by the amount of time we spend with each other. Guys, in the last two years we developed something more than a casual and professional relationship." He took a deep breath.

"We have a bond. A friendship that's stronger than any distance we may be at. Do you mean to tell me that just because our mission is over, so is the bond we established?"

"Keith's right," Allura said. "We shouldn't let anything break us apart."

"You're right," Darrell said to the Princess as Lance and Hunk nodded in agreement.

"When do our assignments begin?" Lance asked.

"In a month. Paperwork should come in a couple of days." Coran answered.

"And yours?" Lance continued looking at Keith skeptically.

"I leave tomorrow evening."

Allura's eyes closed as she felt complete disappointment in her heart.

Keith ignored the silence and kept going. He didn't want anymore emotional outbursts. He had a mission t complete and immediately felt himself go into his commander role.

"I may be gone, but that doesn't mean I'm not in command. You still have duties to complete. Lance, the Altean Valley still has a lot of damage." Keith said as he turned on the view screen that was embedded on the table they were sitting in. The table showed a layout of the planet and a close up of the Altean Valley.

"While you are here, you'll be in charge of cleaning out and flattening the land. It will most likely take you the month, but once done, the people will have a chance to build their houses and hopefully a town or city."

Lance knew then that Keith didn't want any sentimental outbreaks, so he decided to continue his lead.

"You got it Commander," Lance said nodding.

"Good," Keith answered and continued his command.

"Hunk, Darrell, aside from helping Lance when you can, I need you to make sure all mechanical equipment will be up to date and running so when civilians start working, they'll have the tools they need to complete the work."

"Yes sir," Hunk said.

"It will be done, Chief." Darrell answered.

"Princess, you'll need to create water banks for the Luna Valley. Most of the work that needs to be completed can only be done after you do this."

"Got it!" she simply said not looking at him.

"Guys, I don't think I need to tell you to use your lions to full capacity. You have a month, make it count."

They all nodded silently.

"Good," Keith said with a sigh of relief. "One more thing…Lotor is still out there."

Everyone focused on him with attentive looks.

"I don't have a feeling that he'll return. I know so. Even though we won't be on Arus, I do expect all of us to still keep ourselves knowledgeable and current on the Lion flight skills. Coran will be making simulations of each of our lions so we can still practice."

He sat down again on his chair.

"Also, Darrell, Hunk, before you leave, you'll make sure every lion is in top shape so when we return we'll be ready. While you're at the base, I also need you to develop new weapons and arsenals we can add to the lions. Feed them back to Coran so the engineers can work on them."

"I can't believe it," Lance said. "Keith, you're breaking Galaxy Garrison rules by feeding unauthorized information to Arus?" He said laughing.

"Galaxy Garrison may think this mission is over, I don't agree. The mission will be over once Lotor is neutralized. Besides, Arus may not be my birthplace, but it's the closest thing to him I've had in a very long time…I'm hopeful you feel that way to." Keith said looking at Allura. "It will always be."

Allura just smiled at him.

Turning back to Lance, Keith told him,

"Lance, I expect weekly reports from you while you are here. Once you're at base, we'll decide from there. Same with you two." Keith said looking at Hunk and Darrell.

"We won't let you down Commander." Hunk told him firmly.

"Ok," Keith nodded at Hunk with a small smile. "If there are no questions, then today we will finish the work at the water lands. We'll leave in an hour."

Coran stood up.

"Lance, Hunk, Darrell, let me show you how I'm planning to put together the simulations. You can tell me if I'm missing something."

The four men left the room leaving Keith and Allura by themselves.

He took a deep breath and let it out as if releasing his stress. Not looking he simply told the princess,

"That was hard."

She turned her chair to around to face him and gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Thank you," she said with great emotion.

"For what?" he said looking up surprised.

"Keith, you still take care of us, even when you don't have to anymore. Why?"

"Princess, Arus holds something extremely precious to me that I've vowed to protect. No matter where I am."

To be Continued…


	3. Say Goodbye

Hello Everyone! First of all, I want to thank you all for your comments. I've been in contact with a few of you and I really appreciate your thoughts and interest in my story. THANK YOU!! I had a little problem adding in part 2, so I lost some comments, but hopefully I've mastered the art of downloading! If I lost your comments, I apologize; so if you can kindly put them back in, I'd really appreciate it.

Anyways, on to part 3!

Say Goodbye

That evening Allura knocked at Coran's door.

"Come in," said the man. He was at his desk reading a book.

"Princess," he said as he put down his book and took off his glasses, "Is there a problem?"

"A problem? I should say so Coran." She said raising her voice. "Why didn't you tell me that Keith was leaving?" She said furiously.

Coran stood up from his desk and walked towards her.

"He didn't want me to say anything to anyone until he spoke to you personally." He took her hand and led her to his living room area. "Please princess, calm down and take a seat."

She sat down, but was still visibly upset, Coran could notice.

"Well, what are we going to do? How can I make him stay? Coran, you have to make him stay!" She pleaded in desperation.

"I will do no such thing princess!" He exclaimed. "The Commander and the rest of the force were transferred by order of the Alliance. There is nothing I can do about the matter." He finished firmly.

Allura just sat defeated. Looking at the Princess, Coran couldn't help to feel sorry for her. He wished he could do something, but it was out of his hands. He sat next to her and took her hand in his.

"Princess, I know what you feel for the Commander."

She gasped at the realization from her father figure.

_Am I that transparent?_

"It's alright. I'm not here to judge you. I respect your feelings. But my duties, aside from guiding you, are to remind you of your duties to the people of Arus. You must remember that your people come first and in time they will demand a King, someone with royal blood, especially now that we are at peace."

Allura kept quiet, but at the mention of marriage she became even more defensive.

"So, you want me to marry immediately?" She asked in shock and horror.

"No princess," Coran nodded. "But within a reasonable amount of time."

"But what if I don't want to marry a Prince?" She asked looking a Coran straight in his eyes. "What if my heart belongs to someone else?" She asked defiantly.

Coran stood up and walked a few steps in front of her before he turned around to face her.

"Princess, I don't think I need to remind you what Arusian law states. I know you have a very good grasp on the law and are well aware of the implications. Marrying the Commander could very well divide the Council of Elders of Arus."

"But what about all the things Keith has done for this planet. He and the team saved us from sure destruction. Shouldn't that count for something? The Council has to be aware of that. The law can be changed Coran. All we would need are five votes from ten of Council members."

Princess, you know that will take a miracle to happen. That group happens to be very much set in their ways," Coran said. He paused for a moment before asking, "Are you sure the Commander shares your same feelings?"

She remained quiet, not meeting Coran's eyes. Coran continued knowing that he had to make her reason.

"Suppose you can't get the Council to change their minds and the Commander learns of your feelings. What do you think he might do?"

"I…I don't know." She barely whispered.

"Let me tell you what he may do Princess. Knowing how the Commander works, when he makes a decision he follows it through, without any doubts. If he works like this on a military level, on a personal level he'll be far worse, I believe." Coran paused for a moment, and then continued.

"If the Commander shares the same feelings you have, then I know he'll stay. He'll be willing to give up everything for you Princess. He will loose his ranking and his career to stay with you. And even if he does this, you still won't be able to marry him. Do you believe this will be fair to him? Do you want him to lose what he has achieved now for some dream that will never be?"

Allura began to cry. "I didn't think things would happen that way."

Coran once again sat by her side.

"Princess, think things through. It's not fair to him. The Commander has a great future ahead of him. So do you, even though your futures will take different paths."

Allura just stared at him, listening to his words and taking them in with great sadness.

He felt guilty, even though he knew this was for the best thing for her at the moment. Truth was that he did see something in the Commander that gave him a glimpse of his feelings; how deep, he didn't know, but there was something.

Allura thought about Coran's words. She knew that if Keith felt the same way she did, he would be the kind of man who would give up everything to be with her.

If he was willing to give up his life for her for the sake of duty, then for love, his passion would go beyond reason. She couldn't allow that to happen.

_Maybe I could get the Council to change their minds? Would it be possible? Could I convince them?_

But that thought quickly left her mind. There was no way; she wasn't prepared to face them. These people had decades of experience on Arusian law and ethics. What could she, a mere nineteen year old, dispute with them? If she wasn't able to convince the council, then he would sacrifice everything for her. That much she knew.

She couldn't, wouldn't, let him give up his life and future for one that would most likely kill him little by little emotionally. In time, he would regret it and worse yet, he would resent her.

And if he didn't share the same feelings she had for him, she'd make a fool of herself in front of him. She wasn't going to make that be his last memory of her.

Regretfully, she stood up. Faced Coran standing, and with all her heart lamented the words that came out of her mouth,

"You're right Coran."

"Thank you Princess," Coran said sadly.

With that Allura walked out of Coran's quarters.

**********

The next morning went like any other. Breakfast was served early in the morning and by nine Keith went over once again, in more specific detail, the team's assignments for the next month.

By mid morning, Keith went and inspected the lions to check if all of them met standards; he spoke to the engineers as to their assignments and informed them that from time to time Darrell would be sending them instructions on upgrades and that new technology that would be added to the lions. He also spoke with the castle's security team about maintaining protocol and reviewing the patrolling plan for next the next year.

He was satisfied that all details were met and felt better knowing things were in control while he was leaving. It was funny how, even though, this was his last day, nothing seemed too different.

That is until lunch and the reminder of his last day slapped him on his face. While enjoying lunch with the group, Nanny brought him a package.

"This came for you, Commander," she said as she handed him a large box with the embossed royal crest of Ephas on it.

Keith looked at the box for a moment and had an idea of what it could be. Upon opening it, his thought was confirmed. He saw his new commander uniform; it was completely black with silver letters that spelled his name and title.

"I guess they must want me to wear this tonight." He said with half a laugh, rolling his eyes.

"What is it?" Hunk asked

"The Ulysses uniform," he said as he closed the box and continued eating his lunch.

Everyone realized that he wanted no further discussion about the topic and continued their conversation as if there hadn't been an interruption.

********

A couple of hours after lunch, Keith walked in to the command room to find Darrell running some tests.

"Status report, Pidge," he said as he walked in.

The young man turned around to look at him and raised his brow.

"Sorry Darrell, force of habit, buddy." Keith corrected himself. "Status report, please."

Darrell rolled his eyes. He had asked all of them to stop calling him "Pidge" after their victory over Doom. It was his way of telling them that this name change reflected his new life, a new beginning, a fresh start, and a way for all of them to realize that he was growing up.

_I guess they are still getting used to this_, he thought.

"All castle control's weapons are functioning at a hundred percent Keith."

"Perfect. Do me a favor, activate the launching pad. I want to take Black out."

"Sure thing, Chief." Darrell said with a tiny tone of sadness. He knew Keith was about to say goodbye to his lion. He then realized he'd be doing the same thing in a couple of weeks.

"I'll be out for a while; I'm turning off the com on the lion, but if there is any trouble, reach me on the portable one." He said as he put his portable com on his belt.

"No problem, have fun Commander." Darrell said with a smile.

********

Keith sat for a moment before inserting the key that would awaken Black. He touched the steering controls and took a deep breath.

"Ok Black," he said silently. "Today, we play," he said smiling.

He inserted the key and immediately Black awoke from its slumber. He turned off the com on Black before taking off to play with his beloved Lion.

----

Keith took off with a speed that was exhilarating. He would only take off in this fashion when he had to go off on battle, kill a robeast or complete a mission that involved saving Arus or another planet.

Today, however, he was able to feel and enjoy the power of Black on a different level. He was able to fly to truly see and appreciate its power.

He first flew around the planet as fast as Black could, feeling its speed, muscle and performance.

After, he flew as high as possible over and out of Arus until he was just looking over the planet in space.

He smiled.

_Very Cool_

Once he finished appreciating the majestic blue planet, he took Black down with as much speed and landed it perfectly on the ground.

_As Lance would say. 'Alright Kitty, let's see how much fun you are on the ground.'_

Seeing an open terrain, he pushed Black and made him run through the terrain, wanting Black to feel free like a real lion running through the open wild.

After a while, Keith brought Black to a stop; he was satisfied. Seeing that he was close to Mt. Terra, he thought of a great way to end his day. He took Black on an uphill run through Mt. Terra and landed at the peak of the mountain. He placed Black in a sitting position, climbed off and sat on one of its paws.

He wanted to watch one more sunset before the Ulysses would take this sight from him. Both of them looked below and saw Arus and its beauty from an aerial view. Then, they saw the horizon as the sun was getting ready to fall into its slumber.

"It was fun Black," he simply said as the lion looked ahead; looking like it too had enjoyed the ride. Keith took a deep breath. It was the perfect way to his goodbye to his friend.

**********

Allura entered the control room and found Darrell working quietly.

"Where's Keith?" She asked as she walked up behind Darrell.

"He's out with Black, Princess. I think he wanted to fly him one last time." Darrell said facing her. "Come to think of it, that was more than two hours ago."

"Can you please get in contact with him? Nanny's goodbye dinner is almost complete."

"Well, he turned off his com on Black." Darrell said. "But we can call him on the portable com he's carrying."

Allura thought for a moment, "No wait," she said as Darrell was about to connect to Keith's com. "I'll go and look for him myself."

---

Allura flew over the castle, circling around nearby areas first. After not being able to find Black, she turned on a beacon that could locate it. After a couple of minutes, her beacon alerted her of Black's location. She found him on top of Mt. Terra, Keith sitting on one of its paws, looking over the various cities nearby.

"Enjoying the sites, Commander?" She said from her lion flying above them.

Keith turned around and smiled.

"Permission to land?" She asked.

"Of course, Princess," he said from his portable comm. She landed Blue next to Black. Both lions adjacent to each other sitting in the same position.

"What brings you up here?" She said after she got out of her lion, taking a seat next to him on Black's paw.

"You might laugh when I tell you this, but I wanted to watch my last sunset on Arus. I don't think I'll be seeing a lot of them on the Ulysses for a while."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you," she said feeling a bit guilty about ruining the moment for him.

"No, don't worry." He said immediately. "It will just make it more special with you here."

She blushed a little, and smiled at him.

He smiled back at her and then slowly turned his face and looked forward.

"You know, when I was on Earth, I never paid any attention to the simple pleasures life could offer, such as a sunset for instance; or relaxing on the beach, or enjoying nature and how it developed on Earth. I took it for granted. Now, that I don't have that, I feel like I missed something on Earth that was special. I didn't want to leave Arus feeling the same way, you know…incomplete."

"This planet…its grown on you, hasn't it?" Allura asked, looking at him. She studied his features as he continued looking forward.

"In a way, its home. I feel that I've built more here on this planet in two years, than my whole life on Earth."

For a moment, Allura felt sad for him. It must have been hard to not have a built any foundation from his home planet. Come to think of it, she had never really heard of Keith's family or much about his personal life for that matter. She didn't want to bring up the subject herself and waited to see if he would offer it.

"I'm happy that you've been able to build something here." She paused for a moment before she carefully laid the next question. "But you know, I'm a little worried about you."

"What do you mean?" He said concerned.

"I know you've been putting a brave front for all of us these past two days, but you know, I can see right through you." She said as she softly caressed his hair. "How do you really feel Keith?"

He turned and looked at her.

"That's dangerous, you know, you know me too well." He said answering her.

_I wish I knew more. _ She thought to herself quietly.

"I worry about them Princess; I worry about you. I can't help to think that I'm abandoning all of you."

"You're not, Keith. You can't watch over all of us forever."

"No, but I can try," he paused for a moment. "I mean, it's not like all of you are off to some distant planet; you do have family and friends…but you know….to me…to me all of you _are _my family. I feel I need to be protective of all of you."

"The boys have family there then," Allura said, hoping he'd release more.

"Yes. Hunk's family lives in Kansas. He has a younger sister there too. Darrell's parents live in San Francisco and Lance's parents live a couple of hours away from the base."

"So they're not alone."

"I know, but I can't shake the feeling that I have. I know they're not kids. Darrell's growing up. Hunk is no longer that shy anymore and Lance…Lance is a year and half older than me, but I still think of him as a younger brother."

"You and everyone else in the castle," she said laughing.

He laughed as well.

"Keith, your problem is that you can't let go." She said as she wrapped her arm around his. Looking forward she said. "How about your family Keith? Who is on Earth for you?"

"No one," he said as he stiffened. He couldn't tell if the tone of harshness coming from those words came from the nerves that he felt from her touch or the question she brought fourth.

She seemed hurt by his tone, but didn't pull away. He quickly tried to remedy the situation.

"I'm sorry princess, what I meant to say was that my parents passed away when I was twelve."

"I'm sorry," she said noticing the pain it took for him to say just that much. No wonder he never spoke about his personal life. He was uncomfortable with it himself.

"That's alright. There's nothing back on Earth for me anyway. Whatever I tried to build there is now gone. So this assignment is really right up my alley."

"So that's why you are taking this assignment on the Ulysses? Because you feel you're alone and that you won't be missed!" She said outraged.

"Princess, the assignments are not for me to choose." Keith corrected her.

"Yes, but you could have declined," she said as she raised her voice. "You could have told them that Lotor was still a threat; that you and your team needed more time to investigate. Keith, I know you can be very convincing when you want to be."

He looked at her, seeing heartache, her glassy ice blue eyes.

_Am I seeing more than I should be_, he thought to himself. He wondered if there was more than what she was saying, but he refrained from asking.

"For now, Lotor is MIA, Arus is at peace, and really Princess, there is no reason for me to stay." He paused. "Or, is there?" he said suddenly unable to stop himself from asking.

_Yes, because I love you, because you mean everything to me, because you are my strength, my hope, my world. Because I'd rather spend one night with you than an eternity without._

These were the words she was longing to say. But she thought about Coran, his words, their implication, her crown, her people, the council. And with hurt, regret, and defeat, she only said,

"No…there isn't."

He nodded, felt his heart implode like a supernova in space. He looked away from her. Not saying anything. She continued to look at him, seeing the pain that she caused embedded in his expression.

Keith looked at the horizon ahead. The sun had set; it was now starting to get dark.

"Look Princess, we missed the sunset," he said as he looked towards the distance.

"I guess we did Keith, I guess we did."


	4. When You Are Ready

Alright guys, this is the final piece of "Realizations" I hope you like it. I'm already working on the continuation of this story. So, keep your eyes peeled. See you soon! I'd like to give special thank you to my new friend **Mertz** who proofread this chapter and gave me great advice on writing techniques. Thank you my friend!

Ok, on to part 4….

When You Are Ready

Later that evening, the group holds their last dinner with the Commander.

Keith wears his new uniform for dinner. He figures that the King's officials will come on time and he doesn't want to miss the last moments he has with his friends by taking time to change.

Allura notices how different he looks. His hair is no longer unruly, but pulled back nicely. His black uniform is even shapelier than his old one; and she can appreciate even more his well-formed arms, broad chest and trim waist. She has to pay attention to the rest of the group to stop herself from blushing.

He too, takes notice of her. She wears her hair completely lose with her tiara in its usual place, just the way he likes it. Instead of wearing her signature color, pink, she opted for a knee length charcoal grey A-line strapless.

_She looks unbelievable_, he thought trying not to stare at her too much.

Most of the evening is spent laughing; retelling old stories about their battles. They laugh at the Princess' early flight skills, make fun of their fearless leader, and joke about Lance's rendezvous with the castle maids. They also make Hunk promise to go on a diet once he gets to Earth and Darrell not to beat anyone who made fun of him as a cadet.

All in all, it is a very nice evening; and a great dinner, not only for Keith, but for the group. Even Coran was heard laughing a time or two. At around eight o'clock one of the castle's guards enters the dining hall.

"Coran sir, the Ulysses has arrived on Arus' airspace. One of their ships is about to land to pick up the Commander."

"I guess that my cue," Keith said as he stands up. "Excuse me; I think I'm going clean my pearly whites before I meet the new crew." He states as he leaves the dining room.

"Don't forget to floss!" Lance says, making fun of his commander.

"Funny Lance, let's all meet in the control room in five."

A couple of minutes later, Keith meets everyone in the control room.

"They're here," he says as the group enters. "They should be arriving in the control room at any second."

Moments later a man enters the command center and salutes the team.

"Good evening all," he says as he enters. "Your highness, Coran, Commander, Voltron Force, I'm Lieutenant Mike Richards. Commander Kogane, I'm here to escort you to the Ulysses."

"Thank you Lieutenant. I'll go get my things and we can be on our way."

The tall dark man with hazel eyes says, "I'm sorry sir. I've taken the liberty of telling one of our privates to gather your luggage and personal things. One of the castle guards is escorting him to your room."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Keith states. He isn't used to people waiting hand and foot on him, but decides not to say anything. After all, they were being courteous.

"Commander, I don't mean to be rude, but the King would like to speak to you as soon as you board."

"Talk about fast goodbyes," Lance cracks sarcastically.

Keith smiles.

"I think this is it team." Keith sighs. "It has really been an honor to serve as your Commander."

"The honor was ours," Allura whispers with tears rolling down her eyes.

Keith walks up to Darrel and gives his little brother a hug.

"Take care little brother."

"I'll miss you Commander," Darrel exclaims, his voice almost cracking.

Once Darrell lets go; Hunk walks up to his Commander, his friend and brother.

"Well my friend, who's going to do the heavy lifting for me now?" Keith jokes.

"Aw, Keith, I'm sure you'll find someone," Hunk says shyly.

"None like you my friend." Keith states as Hunk gives him a fierce hug.

"Hey, save some for me big guy!" Lance says as Keith looks at his friend.

"Lance…I…" Keith starts trying to find the right words to say to his best friend.

"I know buddy," Lance cuts him off knowing and feeling the same sentiment as his friend. He closes his eyes as he holds his friend and brother.

"Take care of them ok," Keith says referring to Hunk and Darrell.

"I will Chief. That's a promise." Lance exclaims as he releases his friend.

Keith walks to Coran. The older man lifts his hand; Keith shakes it solemnly.

"Commander, thank you…for everything." Coran states as emotional as the old man can be.

"Anytime," Keith answers with a smile.

As Keith turns around to face Allura, Nanny walks in.

"I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye." She says as she walks up to Keith.

"I wouldn't have dreamed of it." He answers her as he takes Nanny's hands. "I need you to keep an eye on them while they are here."

"Of course, I'm not done with them yet. I'll teach them some more etiquette so when they get to Earth, they'll really be impressed with how Arus changed them into better men!" She answers the Commander.

Hunk, Darrell and Lance just roll their eyes. Allura giggles lightly.

"But you have to promise me something also."

"Sure, Nanny,"

"You have to promise me you'll take care of yourself. I won't be there anymore to make sure you eat properly."

"I will. I promise."

Nanny smirks.

"No, you won't," she states as she turns around to the Ulysses Lieutenant. "You make sure he eats. Whenever he throws himself at his work, he forgets to eat."

"Will do Madam," answers the Lieutenant nervously. He too is a bit nervous around the governess.

The guys laugh, Nanny is tougher than Zarkon himself!

Keith smiles at Nanny. She nods to him and leaves the room.

He then looks at Allura and knows it is time. He isn't ready to say this last goodbye. And as soon as he meets her eyes, he definitely realizes this will break him.

He wants to take Allura into his arms, kiss her, and hold her, even if it is going to be just this once, but he knows better.

"Princess," he says as he takes her hand and gently kisses it. "It is an honor to have fought at your side."

"No, Commander, the honor was all mine," she answers as tears roll down her face.

He squeezes her hand tenderly, "Goodbye, Princess," he says. He turns around and faces his new Lieutenant.

"Alright, I'm ready Lieutenant." He faces his family one last time and with a smile he tells them,

"Take care of yourselves, team."

"Wait Keith, we'll walk you to your ship." Darrell says stepping forward.

"No, Darrell. Let's just end it here my friend." Keith said immediately. "It's hard enough saying our goodbyes now, going to the ship will be a lot harder, at least for me anyway."

Darrell steps back and nods in approval.

"See you around." Keith waves as he exits the room with Lieutenant Richards.

Allura watches the door to the control room close. That was it; _that_ was her last goodbye.

_I can't let him walk away like this_, she thinks.

She can't accept that. She needs something from him, not just memories of his smile, his laugh and a gentle kiss on her hand. She wants more, she wants to feel him!

If she can't be with him, if she won't be able to see him, then at least she wants a memory of 'feeling him', touching him and smelling him.

She needs to have a lasting memory. Coran cannot deny her that.

"No," she says hearing herself out loud.

"No, what?" Princess?" Hunk asks.

"No," she says looking at Hunk. Hunk looks at her confused, but she ignores him and quickly runs up to the control room to open it.

"Keith!" She screams.

He and Richards turn around; she runs up to him and hugs him tighter than she could ever imagine. She refuses to let him go.

He holds her, closing his eyes, smelling her perfume, caressing her golden locks, taking all of her in. He too desperately wants a lasting memory.

_Could she?_ He thinks still a bit unsure.

They just hold each other. No words need to be said. They want to enjoy these precious seconds, feeling each other, just this once.

_"God, I think she does,"_ he thinks to himself and a smile, a real smile, appears on his lips. When he opens his eyes, he sees Coran at the door, his seriousness and facial expression telling Keith more than he could ever have thought. His smile fades.

He suddenly understands. Allura will not be allowed to share her feelings with him. She will only be allowed to choose a partner as long as he has royal blood.

Not wanting to let go, Keith forces himself to break the embrace, but not without kissing the top of her head.

He looks at her, still young and inexperienced in matters of the heart.

"Whenever you're ready," he says as he caresses her face. Her eyes open in amazement.

_He feels the same way! _

"Goodbye…Princess," He lets go of her gently and slowly.

She wants to say more, but can only manage to utter,

"Goodbye," in a mere whisper.

**********

Keith watches from the viewing deck of the Ulysses as Planet Arus slowly drifts away from his view. He mentally says a small prayer wishing God to take care of his family and Allura.

"Commander," says the Lieutenant as he walks in, "The King has established contact and would like to speak with you."

Keith doesn't turn around. He keeps looking at Arus a moment longer. Arus was now his past and he had to face his future, whether he liked it or not.

_Her duty is to her people, not to me. But if she's ever ready…_

He takes a deep breath and hides his feelings deep within his heart, where they are to remain for the time being. He takes a few seconds to mentally prepare himself for his next assignment.

"Commander Kogane?" Richards asks again.

"Alright, Lieutenant." Keith states with a soft smile to his new comrade. "Let's just get a few ground rules first. One, you can call me by my first name, I don't like formalities. Two, you can start doing this right now and three…lead the way."

"Sure…Keith." Richards says with a smile. Both men turn and head towards the door.

**********

As the Ulysses drifts away from Arus, a small starship drifts closer to the planet. The pilot inside the aircraft smiles.

Staring at the Blue Planet, his gut heats up, his hands grip hard the controls of his craft. In his mind, he imagines the castle blown into small pieces that would make it impossible for it to ever be rebuilt. He anticipates killing the inhabitants, making those that live slaves to serve him. Soon after, he'd burn anything living that was of no use to him. He so desires that one day the planet explodes right in front of his eyes.

His yellow eyes beam with glee as those disturbing thoughts continue playing in his head.

"Soon," are the only words that come out of his mouth.

He has wishes; but for now knows how to turn them into plans.

Plans that will one day turn into actions.

Actions that will result in victory.

This time is different. This time he knows more, this time, 'ahh', this time, he won't fail.

To be continued…

_Author's Note: Alright, hoped you liked "Episode One". Look for "Homecoming", the continuation of my saga. Let me know your thoughts_!


End file.
